Scarlet Shift
by Textcrazy2011
Summary: He brushed his lips against hers, savouring her unique taste. He would protect her at all costs, as far as he was concerned she had been his the moment he had first laid eyes on her. Sookie/Eric
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, **_

_**Just to let you know that by me posting this story doesn't mean I have given up on my other ones, merely that I have been having some trouble with my memory stick lately which has been preventing me from updating as regularly as I would have liked. **_

_**I have had this idea in my head for a while and thought since the updates for my other stories will be a while yet that it should make up for it somewhat. **_

_**Hope you read, enjoy and send me a review!**_

_**Summary: **__Vampires may not fall in love often, but when they do they fall hard. If only he could get a certain barmaid to agree._

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Sookie **

It was yet another busy evening at Merlotte's, the steady stream of locals coming and going leaving me rushed off my feet. Thankfully I wasn't the only waitress on staff tonight, Tara on bar while Jessica was looking after her own section. The fact she was new however meant she was still getting used to how things worked with the system and such, meaning unfortunately most of the responsibility fell onto my shoulders.

I didn't mind, it would have been cruel of me to blame her for something that wasn't her fault. I liked Jessica, she was shy at times, but when confronted with a rude or offensive customer who refused to be served by her simply due to the fact she was a vampire she would release her fiery personality on the unsuspecting victim who had over stepped their mark.

I shouldn't have found it as amusing as I did.

Shaking my head, my high ponytail swinging with the motion I headed towards the bar with my latest order. "Two beers, burgers and fries" I informed Tara, rolling my eyes as she effectively snatched the ticket from my fingers with a grunt.

As soon as my order was ready I neatly placed them on my serving tray before heading back over to the couple sitting in my section, my lips forcefully turning into a smile which I knew looked anything but real.

_Uh, why do we always have to have the mental case serve us…_

_Mm, what I'd do that sweet body if I had the chance. I'd show the nut, make her gag for it as I…_

"Is there anything else I can get you?" I blurted out as I placed down their food, my head swirling with the unsanitary thoughts which I had hurriedly interrupted. Was everyone in this town a sex crazed pig?

After getting a 'no' I hurriedly headed away from the table, my strained smile dropping as I no longer had to keep up the façade I had been practising for years. Still I had yet to perfect it, what with being known in this town as 'crazy Sookie' after all.

"Are you alright, Hun?"

Turning to face Lafayette I shrugged, taking advantage of the few minutes I had to rest before I would have no choice but to start waiting tables again. It wasn't that I hated my job, sure I wish I could perhaps do something more with my life, but I was realistic. My disability and lack of education meant I was limited in opportunities, my next to nothing income didn't help the situation much either.

"Just the usual" I shrugged, reaching back to tighten my ponytail before leaning on the counter. "What about you, got any plans tonight?" I asked curiously, wondering what was on his schedule for this evening.

I watched as his grin widened. "Oh darling, I'm going to be shaking my bootie on the dance floor tonight" he winked flamboyantly, waving his hands in a dramatic display of excitement. "Hopefully I'll be able to catch me some tail" he added as an afterthought, sneaking a wink in my direction.

Laughing I couldn't help but want to know more. "So, where are you going?"

"Well babe," he started with a flick of his wrist. "I'm heading down to that vampire club in Shreveport, you know the one you went to when Jason was in a pickle" he admitted, my eyes widening at his confession.

"You don't mean Fangtasia do you?" I asked worriedly, but I already knew from scanning his thoughts that I was right in my guess. It wasn't like it was hard to work out.

Lafayette simply grinned wider. "Uh huh, I thought if you could give the vamps a go then why the hell not" he spoke cheerfully, his white teeth standing out brightly against his darker skin tone.

Biting my lip I gazed at him panicked. Truthfully I hadn't been to Fangtasia since Eric needed my help with his bartender stealing from him. It hadn't been a pleasant experience.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked.

Lafayette shrugged. "I've already decided, but you sweetheart can accompany me" he wigged his brows, my mouth dropping open briefly at his request.

"I don't know-" I started, only to be cut off by an even more excited drama queen.

"Please," he begged. "You know your way around the vamps, they like you, right?"

I frowned. "What makes you think they like me?"

"Well, you do spent a lot of your time around them and yet you're still alive" he replied bluntly.

"Still…" I mumbled uneasily.

Realising that he needed to step up his persuasion I scowled when I was hit with his thoughts on how to convince me to give up my own plans of sitting at home on my own with a good book in favour of partying with him. My scowl only deepened when he opened his mouth.

"Come on Sook, you don't want anything to happen to me do you?" he pouted, my frown worsening when I realised he was playing the guilt card.

"You can be real mean when you want to be, Lafayette" I snapped before spinning on my heels and heading back to my section. I knew the look of sheepishness on his features was nothing more than a well-placed mask, what with his thoughts cluing me in on the triumph he felt on his apparent victory. He knew my conscience wouldn't let me say no like I wanted to, he was using it against me and I didn't like it.

I had just finished clearing my final table for the night when Jessica approached me, her red hair pulled into a low braid as she held her own tray filled with empty plates and rubbish which had been left behind.

"Hey Jessica," I smiled tiredly. "How's working at Merlotte's so far?" I asked as I started to wipe down my section as soon as everything had been cleared for the night.

Jessica shrugged in reply. "It's alright a guess, Sam's nice" she admitted.

"But…" I trailed off, sensing she was holding back.

"I don't know. It's not something that I really want to do with my life" she admitted, clearly feeling uneasy with discussing her lack of a successful job around me. I didn't blame her; I was in my twenties and still waiting on ungrateful rednecks that only saw me as a crazy, big breasted air head. I had heard enough over the years to know how true my suspicions were.

"You're still young Jessica," I soothed her worries. "You don't have to be stuck doing this all your life" I told her before heading to Sam's office to tell him I was finished for the day.

I was slightly taken aback when I nearly ran into Jessica when I left the office after hanging up my apron and grabbing my purse. "I haven't offended you have I?" she asked worriedly. I shook my head. "Thank god," she breathed. "By the way, Lafayette told me to tell you that he'll be around to pick you up at nine" she rushed out before flashing off before I could protest.

Knowing I didn't really have a choice in the matter I got into my crappy yellow car before heading home, wincing at the strangled sound of the engine as it tried to get me from point A to point B.

"Come on baby, you can do it" I pleaded to my little car, breathing a sigh of relief when my house came into view.

Hopping out of the car, thinking absently as I locked it that no one would want to steal the piece of junk anyway, I headed inside for a quick shower. Even if I didn't want to go I knew Lafayette would be making an appearance, it was simply down to the fact whether I wanted to be dragged out or to go willingly. Well, kind of willingly anyway.

In the end I decided on a soft pastel yellow dress which reached just above my knees, the fabric soft and I enjoyed the way it brushed against my bare legs with every step I took. It may not be expensive, or even of the best quality, but it was in perfect condition and as far as I was concerned I saw nothing wrong with wearing it.

Blow drying my damp hair I decided against putting it up, rather leaving it down as the blonde strands naturally curled and twisted into a thick vast of curls. A little hair spray to keep it in place was the only addition I found necessary.

As for my make-up I kept it simple, a dash of mascara and lip gloss the only cosmetics I added to my appearance due to my low budget. Unlike most I couldn't afford to spend extra money on luxuries, what I had on now was already pushing it but I found that when I wore make-up for work it tended to increase my tips at times which was the sole reason I brought it.

Glancing at the clock I took note that I had a few minutes left, choosing to spent it by grabbing something quick to eat before deciding on a pair of shoes. I ended up choosing a simple pair of matching yellow flats which I had yet to have the opportunity to wear.

I wasn't surprised when Lafayette turned up more than an hour late, my hopes that he had changed his mind or chickened out dissolving into a frown as I caught sight of his car heading up my more than disgraceful driveway. Fixing it just wasn't in my budget at the moment.

Grabbing my light clutch I headed outside, my eyes widening when I caught sight of Lafayette's attention seeking outfit. I didn't know why I hadn't thought about what my already dramatic friend would wear, but he had certainly taken the gothic theme seriously.

He was wearing a pair of extremely tight leather pants which left _nothing_ to the imagination, the tight material pulling around his groin making me look anywhere but directly at _it._ Other than that he had matched it with a sleeveless jacket and nothing else, revealing his dark skin in a revealing manner. He clearly wasn't going for subtle.

"Hey Sook," he grinned before catching sight of me. His neatly groomed brows raised in question.

"What?" I asked nervously, feeling self-conscious under his stare.

"Nothing Sook, it's just, well, what _are_ you wearing?" he gestured to my outfit.

I frowned, looking down at my dress before meeting his less than impressed gaze. "What do you mean?" I asked, taking in his bright red lips and eye-make-up which put mine to shame. Then again, I was and never would be the dramatic type. I preferred simple, neat.

"We're going to a _vampire_ club Sook's, didn't you wear that to church the other week?" he questioned amused, though made no move to try and drag me back into my home which I was thankful for.

Scowling I made my way towards his car, not in the mood. I was tired, I wanted to sleep and yet here I was going out of my way to help out a so-called friend who had not only insulted me but dragged me into this situation to begin with.

"Look Lafayette," I started as I slipped into his car. "I feel comfortable in this, you know I don't do…tight" I winced, having tried to find the right word to describe it. But even so, tight still didn't seem like the correct word to use.

"Tight?" he snorted. "Look honey, believe it or not but you are hot, show it off once and a while" he grinned. Yea, that was never going to happen.

"Can we just get this over with?" I pleaded.

"We're nearly there, chill babes" he rolled his eyes as he turned right. "So, what's this club like then?" he added after a few minutes.

I frowned, thinking of a way to describe it in a manner which made sense. "It's loud," was all I could come up with in the end.

"Loud?" he snorted. "What about these vamps then?" he grinned with a flamboyant wink.

"What about them?" I asked, craning my neck slightly when the flashing sign on the side of the club made itself known. I sighed; I really did not want to be here.

"They hot?" he smirked and my thoughts instantly seemed to be drawn to a certain blonde haired Viking before I rapidly shook my head to try and clear them.

"Urm…"

"Oh they are aren't they?" he teased before pulling into a space further down the road, the car park having been full. "Fuck, look at that line" he groaned as he eyed the others who were eagerly waiting to be allowed inside.

"It's a club Lafayette, of course it's going to have a line" I rolled my eyes, grabbing my small clutch before hopping out the car while holding the bottom of my dress down. It may be a nice night, but there was still a slight breeze in the air.

Hearing him groan in complaint I glanced in is direction as we headed to the end of the queue which was well around the corner of the club. "Can't you get us in early?" he pouted.

I shook my head. "Now, now just because I know Eric and Pam doesn't mean I should be taking advantage of that fact. I am simply here to make sure you don't get into trouble since you guilt tricked me into it" I scowled, Lafayette looking slightly shameful but his excitement pretty much overshadowed everything else.

"You'll be thanking me as soon as you loosen up a bit, get some shots into your system" he winked causing me to scoff. That was highly unlikely, what with the fact I didn't like to drink vastly.

Turning to him I shot him a pleading expression, trying to ignore the fact I was solely the only person in line who wasn't dressed in either black or red, or practically naked depending on how you looked at it.

"Please tell me you will look after yourself, Lafayette" I pleaded, knowing what my unpredictable friend could be like at times. "There still vampires" I added with a frown.

"Oh hush-" he started before jumping up excitedly when the queue moved so they were no longer around the corner. "Oh look, we're finally getting somewhere" he sighed in relief before looking towards me curiously.

"What?" I asked, taking note of his expression.

"Who's the sour puss looking in our direction?" he asked, gesturing to the entrance of the club with a jerk of his head.

Letting my gaze follow his line of sight, moving my head slightly so I could see past the rest of the queue, I saw Pam as she seemed to catch sight of me with a slightly stunned expression before she managed to mask it. Turning back to Lafayette I shrugged.

"That's Pam," I admitted before wincing as I felt my mental shield slip slightly.

"Ooh," he purred. "If I was straight I would be all over that sex on legs, but alas…" he sighed in mock disappointment.

I was only half listening to him however, trying in vain to get a grip on my mental shields before all my inner walls crumbled down. I had experienced it before, the pain it caused when everybody's thoughts muddled in with my own. It was far from a pleasant sensation.

"Hey Sook, she's coming over!"

I was vaguely aware of Lafayette's excited whisper as well as the murmurs of the others waiting in line who were desperate to gain her attention, but what really caught my concentration was a thought which had managed to slip through before I could get a grip on myself.

_Right think, he'll be here in a few hours. Oh god, I need this fix…Why did it have to be a vampire bar, clique much? Shit, what if they sense something's up…_

I was brought out of my confusion when I felt Lafayette elbow me in the gut, a surprised grunt leaving my lips causing me to flush at how unladylike I sounded. Gosh, how humiliating.

Bringing myself back to the present I took note of how both Pam and Lafayette were staring at me, Pam strangely in slight concern while Lafayette was, as per usual, looking at me in a way which told me he thought I was as nutty as everyone else did.

"Hey Pam" I smiled, it only being slightly forceful.

"Sookie," she nodded. "How long have you been waiting in line with the rest of these" she gestured to the others in line, "bloodbags?"

I frowned at her use of wording but didn't comment. "Only about a half hour" I shrugged, not seeing why she seemed almost unsettled by my admission.

"Why?" she scowled, sneering at Lafayette when he got closer than to her liking. It was fair to say he hurriedly stepped away.

"Huh?"

"Never mind" she rolled her eyes. "But please, next time you wish to visit us not to feel the next to wait in line, you are better than these pathetic fangbangers" she looked at said fangbangers in distaste. Uh, I hated that term.

"Trust me when I say Pam that this is a one off" I told her, jumping slightly when she appeared right next to me before her hand touched my lower back causing me to flinch in surprise.

"Now," she smiled with fang as she applied enough pressure against my lower back to get me walking. "You don't mean that," she winked.

Looking over my shoulder I watched as Lafayette hurriedly made his way towards the entrance with us, Chow on the door who nodded respectfully towards Pam before letting us pass much to the shock and distaste of everyone else who had been waiting so much longer.

"Urm Pam, can I have a word?" I asked nervously, glancing towards Lafayette. He wasn't aware of my so-called 'gift' and I didn't want him to be, he already thought I was slightly off my rocker and I didn't want to seal the deal for him.

"Concerning what?" she purred, leaning in a little closer than I felt comfortable with. Flickering my gaze to Lafayette she seemed to grasp onto my mental train of thought. "Of course, why doesn't your friend head over to the bar, the first round is on us" she offered which was more than Lafayette needed before he was off like a shot as he weaved through the crowds of half-naked dancers.

"Thanks Pam" I smiled in relief, trying to ignore how another set of eyes seemed to be burning a hole into the back of my head. I didn't think I was ready to face _him_ just yet.

"No problem, now what do you have for me?" she asked with a raised brow.

Sighing I knew I didn't have much of a choice other than to dish to her what I heard, even if the thought made me cringe since there was a chance they would continue to ask me to come back. The thought wasn't appealing.

"There's a man outside," I started before lowering my voice, knowing that not all the vampires present were aware of my 'gift'. "He was thinking about meeting someone here for a fix, about how clique it was that he was getting it in a vampire bar" I confessed.

Pam's brows rose as I finished, her head tilting to the side as if listening to something before I felt her fingers wrap almost gently around my bare wrist. Her lack of firmness surprised me, not to mention the fact she seemed to be finding any opportunity to touch me. It was strange; I wondered why hadn't noticed it before.

"Eric is aware of the situation, I would like for you to point out this bloodbag if you will?" she stated as she gently tugged me back outside. I saw Lafayette shoot me a concerned look but I waved him off.

"And then what?" I asked. I didn't like the sound of signing this guy's death warrant, it made me sick.

Pam simply looked at me, amusement flickering through her normally bored gaze. "And then we deal with it."

I scoffed, not letting it drop. "How?" I questioned, crossing my arms across my chest showing her that I meant business. I had learnt you had to be firm with Pam; it was that or you got eaten alive.

"If you are correct you will question him further than then we will decide" she stated as we headed back outside, Chow looking at us briefly before turning back to checking ID's.

"And then you'll turn him over to the police, right?" I continued to prod, still not letting it go. I saw annoyance briefly flicker across her gaze but I didn't drop it.

"If that is what Eric wishes" she spoke flatly, my eyes narrowing but I didn't say anything further. "Which one is it?" she asked when the line came back into view, Pam having signalled Chow to pause for a moment as not to accidently let the culprit get past them and into the club before I could successfully point him out.

Swallowing, I gently let down my shield, knowing I would have to match the mental tone of voice since I didn't know what he looked like. I knew he was nervous, probably dressed in the same manner as everyone else and male. Other than that, I was coming up short.

"Well?" Pam asked impatiently.

"I don't know, he's not here anymore" I frowned, only to be tugged back inside while Pam told Chow not to allow anyone else in. Groans could be heard in the crowd but no one spoke out about it, they would be talking to vampires after all.

"Then he must already have been allowed inside" Pam stated in monotone. "It shouldn't take you too long to find him" she smirked before leading me to a surprisingly empty booth. "Call either myself or Eric when you have located him, I will get you a drink" she added before appearing next to the bar before I could protest.

Quickly locating Lafayette I shook my head with a smile when I saw him grinding on the dance floor, a seductive smirk on his features as he tried to flaunt what he had.

"Here" Pam surprised me when she returned, a vodka and tonic in her hand much to my shock and relief.

"You remembered what I drink?" I asked as I accepted it. "Thank you."

"It is not difficult; being what I am allows me to be able to process a large amount of extra information. Remembering your drink order was nothing" she stated bluntly, managing to turn what I believed to be a compliment into a way to make me look dumber that before. I knew it wasn't intentional on her part, well I hoped it wasn't anyway.

"That's nice, Pam" I decided to settle with.

Watching her nod she seemed to stay put for a few seconds before she was gone. It was probably for the best.

Taking a sip of my drink I continued to try and ignore the heavy stare which was directed towards me, instead choosing to concentrate on locating this drug addict. Part of me wished I hadn't heard anything in his thoughts; that maybe if I had managed to keep my inner walls built up then I wouldn't have to worry about finding this guy. But then again it was giving me the distraction I needed to avoid a certain Viking who seemed to be intent on catching my attention.

I was half an hour in and already getting a headache when a sudden breeze brushed by me, startling me somewhat as I jumped out of my haze.

Looking up I saw Eric sitting opposite me, an amused expression on his face. "What?" I frowned, wondering what was so funny.

"Did you miss me?" he smirked. I rolled my eyes at the realisation that he thought I was here for him.

"Don't flatter yourself, Eric. I got dragged here because a friend of mine didn't know his way around" I admitted as I took another sip of my drink. I would need alcohol to get through this conversation.

"You wound me," he mocked a hurt look before a smirk replaced his previously playful mood. "How's Compton?" he sniggered. I scowled.

"None of your business!" I snapped through narrowed eyes, he knew full well that me and Bill weren't seeing eye to eye at the moment. "Why don't you go sit on your throne or something?" I tried to wave him off, already starting to feel the jealous thoughts of the others slipping through. I scoffed, as far as I was concerned they could have him.

"And deny you of my company?" he smirked that infuriating smirk of his. "I am nowhere near as cruel" he wigged his brows.

Choosing to ignore him, figuring he would get bored sooner or later and leave I went back to trying to find the source of the thoughts which I had heard earlier, it being another half hour until my both physically and mentally exhausting search seemed to finally pay off.

Snapping my head in Eric's direction I licked my dry lips when he seemed to be staring at his phone, his longish golden hair pulled back into a loose ponytail as he clicked away on the small device. It was strange, I had never been attracted to men with long hair yet with Eric it seemed to suit him. Not that I was attracted to him or anything, but I mean he was a Viking in his previous life so of course it would look good on him.

I shook my head, trying to clear my muddled thoughts before gathering myself as best I could. He didn't seem to be all that bothered by what was going on around him, his attention directed towards his mobile but I knew he was old enough and experienced enough to never be completely unaware of his surroundings. He just made it look easy, unlike Bill.

Not wanting to compare the two of them I reached out and gently touched Eric's wrist, wanting his attention without having to speak to the cocky bastard if it was at all possible. I was vaguely surprised he hadn't taken his seat back at his throne, his ego big enough that I knew it was where his preferred seating arrangement was.

As soon as my fingers had lightly touched his pale skin I hurriedly pulled my hand away when his head snapped up, an emotion I refused to admit to myself present in his intense blue eyes as he stared at me, his phone long forgotten.

I watched as his head tilted to the right slightly, my cheeks filling with blood as I flushed and squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. It was intense to say the least.

"Urm…" I cleared my throat, draining my glass only to have Chow flash me another one before I had even put the glass down. I frowned, figuring that Pam had overtaken door duty again. She had once told me she preferred it to working the bar, something vaguely similar to her stating that she was worth more than serving fangbangers all night. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Miss" Chow replied politely, taking my empty glass before he was gone.

Turning my attention back to Eric I saw that his intense gaze hadn't lessened in the slightest, if anything it only made me more uncomfortable.

"Uh," I started with a slight croak to my voice. "I found who I was looking for" I confessed, expecting his expression to change only to come up short. He just kept staring, and unfortunately it was directed at me.

"You are truly something, min älskare" he muttered, using a phrase I had heard from him multiple times on a few occasions. I still hadn't a clue what it meant.

"He's over there" I gestured with a slight jolt of my head, watching as his eyes flickered in that direction for less than a second, but clearly it was enough time for him to keep track on the surprisingly young addict who was currently trying desperately to blend in and remain unnoticed.

I nearly spilled my drink when Pam suddenly appeared at the booth, her lips curved up in distain. "Yes Master?"

"It seems Sookie here has proved herself yet again to be a valuable asset," Eric smirked causing me to glare. He knew how much I loathed being called an asset, it made me feel like an object to be passed around. "As soon as his associate arrives intercept them" he ordered his child in an almost lazy tone, Pam nodding once before leaving.

"Can I leave now, I'm sure Lafayette will be ready to leave by now?" I asked hopefully, already finding myself risking nodding off. It would not be a safe thing to do around Eric that was for sure, it wasn't worth the risk.

His steel blue eyes blinked once before they flickered onto the dance floor, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. "I doubt that, lover" he winked.

Flushing but rolling my eyes, used to his behaviour by now, I followed his gaze to where everyone was dancing. The envious and jealous thoughts and stares were still present unfortunately, all still directed at me, but as soon as I caught sight of Lafayette's dark skin tone I sighed.

"See," Eric spoke huskily causing me to jump. "He seems to be enjoying himself very much" he winked.

Sighing I slumped back in the booth, knowing he was right. Lafayette was grinding against some poor boy that looked to be just as into it as he was. Basically, I was in for a long night since unless I knew he was getting home safely my conscience wouldn't be letting me go anywhere.

"Don't you have people to drink from?" I sighed in Eric's direction with a sense of annoyance. I would never admit that at times, _rare_ times, I actually found myself enjoying his company.

"I would rather drink from you, min älskare" he purred.

Resting his elbows on the table I shivered under his gaze, the pure intensity of it enough for a flush of excitement to run through me.

"Yea well, I'm not on the menu" I hurriedly replied.

Eric grinned with full fang. "Are you quite positive? I could have anyone in here kneeling at my feet in moments, and yet, you say no?" he quirked a brow.

"I don't want their sloppy seconds" I bit out before I could stop myself, my hand slapping over my mouth as my eyes widened at my own words. I flushed. Gran would be rolling over in her grave if she knew.

Surprisingly Eric barked out a laugh, startling the neighbouring humans who had been trying to get his attention since he had taken a seat opposite me. I fought back a giggle at the sound of his laughter, however brief it was.

"Ah, is that what you are worried about min älskare?" he smirked amused. I didn't reply. "Perhaps it would interest you to know that you are the only one whom interests me" he winked.

I swallowed back another bitter retaught. "Don't you have anything else to do?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope, not unless you wish to give me something to do?" his lips twitched, and I could have sworn I saw hope hit his icy blue orbs before it was gone like a flick of a switch. It was both unsettling and impressive to watch.

"I think I need another drink" I responded flatly.

* * *

**Review :P **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, **_

_**Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review, it really means a lot. Well, here is the next update so hope you enjoy! **_

_**Lots of love**_

_**xxx**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own true blood unfortunately; I'm just messing around with the characters!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Sookie **

I glanced towards Lafayette for the fifth time within in last twenty minutes, my previously bubbly mood no longer in existence since the loud music, the constant thoughts of sex and lust, and not to mention the hateful glares which were continuously sent in my direction meant I hated every minute of it.

To put it bluntly, I was no longer in the mood to be here.

I had planned to leave as soon as I had helped Eric and Pam with catching the guy I had heard when I was queuing outside. Unfortunately I hadn't taken into account how long Lafayette planned to stay here for.

Pinching the bridge of my nose I resisted the urge to fold my arms on the booth's table and take a nap, the thought tempting but I wasn't suicidal enough to do so in a vampire bar. I may trust Eric enough not to let me get my throat ripped out, but the tall Viking taking advantage of my sleep filled state was an entirely different matter.

I wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep, I had work tomorrow and I was on the double shift.

I was brought out of my half sleep induced state by Pam's sudden appearance as she appeared in the seat opposite me, Eric having left to make a call only a few moments beforehand. Why he had continued to sit with me I have no idea, I was hardly good company.

"Hey Pam" I smiled sleepily, too out of it to try and appear as lively as I usually was around her.

"Mm," she hummed as she looked me over. I was too tired to squirm, and that was saying something. "It is times like this I find myself relieved I am no longer human" she pointed out through pursed lips.

Raising a brow I decided to take the bait. Maybe the conversation would keep me awake so I didn't nod off; it must have been well past mid-night by now. "Why, Pam?"

"I do not remember a time where I was tired when I was human, but looking at you now I am relieved I no longer have to experience the vile seeming emotion" she clarified. I fought back a grin.

"Don't you ever get tired though? I know you don't sleep, but what about just before sunrise?" I couldn't help but ask curiously.

Pam seemed to think about it for a few moments. "I suppose I can understand what you are hinting at, however we do not struggle to stay awake, more so that we can feel ourselves mechanically beginning to shut down."

I stared at her; slightly taken aback that she was actually talking to me, in non-sarcastic sentences no less. "That's what happens when humans refuse to sleep, our bodies start to shut down" I explained, resting my chin on my hand as I stared at her. She looked thoughtful.

"I don't think it is the same, if you are curious enough it would be a smart idea to ask a younger vampire, they are more in touch with their humanity" she offered, leaving me touched with the gesture.

"Thanks Pam, but to be honest I doubt I will bother" I answered honestly, seeing her nod before she slid further down the booth just in time for Eric to appear in front of me. I didn't jump this time, having expected his arrival for once. She wouldn't exactly move for anyone else.

"Who is on the door, Pam?" Eric raised a brow in his childe's direction.

"Chow" she replied bluntly, picking at her perfect red nails. I glanced down at mine with a wince, taking note of how chipped and un-groomed they looked.

"Would you like another drink, Sookie?" Eric offered, my eyes flickering towards his before settling on my empty glass. It was actually kind of descent that he asked instead of simply assumed.

"A glass of water would be nice" I smiled, seeing him nod before his held his hand briefly in the air and clicked his fingers.

"We need to hire more staff" Pam stated in a bored tone as Eric told the current bartender, who was surprisingly human, my order.

"We will hold interviews soon Pamela," Eric rolled his eyes. Pam narrowed her eyes at the use of her full name but kept quiet, instead settling for glaring at him which if anything made him grin briefly in her direction much to her annoyance.

"Thank you" I smiled at the bartender when he came back with my drink, it fading slightly when I picked up on his thoughts when our fingers touched briefly as I reached to take my drink. What a pig!

"Is everything alright, Sookie?" Eric asked curiously, clearly having picked up on my distaste for the new staff member.

Not wanting to comment since it really it wasn't anything to do with me I simply shrugged it off, taking a sip out of my glass before toeing off my small flats and pulling them onto the booth with me. Another glance at Lafayette told me my already long night wasn't going to be ending any time soon, but if it came to it I would simply guilt trip him into ending his night early. I wouldn't feel guilty about it, not when it was the same technique he used to drag me along in the first place.

"I'm fine" I waved him off, his eyes narrowing briefly but he left it alone. I couldn't help but wonder just how easily he could read me.

"You are welcome to take a nap in my office if you wish to," Eric suddenly seemed to offer. "Before you comment, I will keep my hands to myself" he added with a smirk before I had even opened my mouth.

"I'll be fine" I mumbled, my head already resting against the back of the booth as I fought the urge to keep my eyes open. I knew I couldn't afford to sleep; my head was already burning with the thoughts which were slipping through. If I nodded off my mental shields would not only come crumbling down but I would struggle to get them up again. "Perhaps I should just go home" I mumbled aloud.

"I am sure you wish to see your friend home safely, it would be wise to take up Eric's offer Pam cut in. I had a feeling Eric had put her up to it.

The more I thought about it the more tempting the offer seemed. "Is it sound proof?"

"It is" Eric confirmed. "You will not be able to hear a single beat of the music; that I can reassure you of."

"It's not that I'm worried about" I mumbled, forgetting briefly that they could still hear me as if I had screamed it at them.

"What do you mean?" Pam frowned confused; even if she didn't let on she was by her tone of voice.

"My head hurts. If I sleep, let's just say bad things happen" I muttered, not catching their reactions since I was already curling into myself.

I was vaguely aware of a pair of strong arms wrapping around me, effortlessly lifting me up. I didn't protest, instead letting my head loll onto his shoulder as my arms soon wound themselves around his neck to keep balance. Well that was what I was telling myself anyway.

I tried to ignore how good it felt to be in the arms of a man again, because Eric was definitely all man. I knew I had to be careful around him, knowing that it would be all too easy for me to get carried away if I let myself. The way his muscular arms wrapped around my much more petite frame was enough to send a feeling of safeness and comfort through me. I wanted to purr out in delight.

I sighed in relief when suddenly the beating music no longer hit my hearing, my concentration not being under as much pressure as I fully relaxed into the arms of my savour. I wanted to snort at the irony, but I was in too much of a daze to care.

"Don't go."

Mumbling I was absently aware of my fingers gripping the black vest shirt Eric was wearing, my nails digging into the expensive fabric which probably cost more than my car. I knew he enjoyed his luxuries.

"I'm here, min älskare" I heard him mutter. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

When I felt myself start to come to I wasn't sure what to think of the fact I was sprawled out on the leather couch in Eric's office, alone. Sure I didn't exactly _want_ to wake up doing something embarrassing, such as snuggling with the overgrown Viking, but I didn't know why but I expected it.

Rubbing my eyes as I pulled myself up into a sitting position I yawned widely, rubbing my hands over my face before jumping in surprise when I heard I wasn't as alone as I first thought.

"Sleep well?"

Looking up I flushed when I saw a smirking Eric leaning in his office chair, his feet on his desk displaying his impressive length. Gosh, he really was something to look at.

"What's the time?" I asked, avoiding his attempt to get a rise out of me. I could feel my breathing coming out in a slight pant, my face hot with a deep flush and even though I couldn't remember what I had dreamt the feeling of my damp panties as I shifted was enough to clue me in on the reason as to why I had a pair of icy blue eyes staring at me with such intensity.

I cursed the day he managed to trick me into consuming his blood, repeatedly.

Knowing that ignoring it was the best I could do and hope he didn't mention it, knowing it was wishful thinking on my part, I narrowed my eyes in his direction.

"The club is closed, you were out for a few hours" he stated causing my eyes to widen.

"What about Lafayette? Damn it, Eric! You knew he was the reason I came tonight" I panicked.

"Calm down, min älskare" he chuckled. "Pamela made sure he left safely, though as he did not ask for you, I believe you should keep better friends."

I scowled. "My friends suit me just fine" I defended, only seemingly amusing him further. My mood suddenly soured further when I realised I had no way to get home, what with Lafayette being the one to drive.

"What is wrong, lover?"

Glancing towards Eric I saw him looking at me intently, his piecing gaze making me have to fight back a shiver. Of course he could feel my panic; I still had his blood in my system after all.

"I need to get home; can I borrow your phone? I need to call a cab" I sighed, knowing it didn't have much of a choice but to ask for help.

I watched as Eric seemed to think for a few moments before he smirked, the sight of his all too familiar expression making my blood run cold. I knew whatever he was thinking I wasn't going to like, not in the slightest.

"What's it worth?" he purred. I wanted to slap him.

I scowled, rising from the couch before cringing when I still felt the unwelcome slickness between my legs. "Forget it, I'll use the phone in the bar."

I jumped when I was suddenly facing the toned and thinly covered chest of the tall Viking, my head bending backwards as I looked up until I faced his blazing eyes. He looked hungry; I doubted it was for blood.

"Now, now Lover" he grinned, baring his impressive fangs. "I was simply, what is it you humans say? Joking around?" he quoted with a slight roll of his eyes.

"So can I use your phone or not?" I questioned hopefully, knowing what he was like when he was playing games. He had me at a disadvantage though, I needed his help, however small, and I knew he was going to use it to his advantage. He always did.

"I repeat, what's it worth?" he smirked, wiggling his brows suggestively.

"I'm not sleeping with you" I snipped out instantly, my cheeks flushing but I ignored my reaction to my comment for now. "And you're a pervert for even insinuating that I would" I added just to be spiteful. He didn't seem to care, rather chuckling as he invaded my personal space making my back press against the wall of his office.

"But I didn't," he grinned. "Who said anything about me wanting to sleep with you?" his grin widened.

Flushing at his nerve I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to ignore the way his eyes flickered to my more than generous mounds. Sometimes I cursed the fact I had been both gifted and cursed with a more than average chest size, it got me all the wrong attention.

"So you don't want to sleep with me?" I raised a brow, cringing as I regretted saying it as soon as it passed through my lips.

I watched as excitement flickered through his steely blue orbs as he looked down at me. "Now, I didn't say that now did I?" he purred, leaning closer much to my nerves. "If you're offering, however, who am I to deny you such a delicious treat?" he winked, his breath falling on my bare neck causing me to shiver.

Since when had he gotten so close?

"Can I please just use your phone?" I pleaded, hating for almost begging but needing him to move so I could get a hold of myself.

"For a kiss" he decided, licking his lips causing them to dampen. I hated to admit it but I already found myself staring.

"A kiss?" I asked bluntly.

"A simple kiss" he confirmed.

"You know this is kind of desperate even for you, having to blackmail me into kissing you?" I raised a brow, expecting him to be angry but he only barked out a laugh. I jumped, startled slightly.

"A deal is a deal, Stackhouse" he smirked, not seemingly bothered by my previous comment.

Sighing I rose to my tiptoes before peaking him quickly on the lips, feeling him lean in as if to deepen it but I pulled away before he could increase the contact. I giggled at his both disappointed and stunned expression.

"No," he shook his head. "Not good enough."

I rolled my eyes. "You said a kiss, I kissed you" I pointed out causing him to frown.

"That was hardly a kiss" he tried to protest as I slipped around him and moved to pick up his office phone. "Sookie," he tried to get my attention.

"My lips touched yours, I call that a kiss" I giggled before dialling for a taxi of some kind. I hated wasting money on transport and I was going to kill Lafayette when I saw him next. What the hell was he thinking leaving me alone like he had? So much for being a good friend who cared about my wellbeing…

Opening my mouth to give my location I frowned when all I heard was the dial tone. Looking up I scowled, taking note of the reason as to why I was unable to follow through with my intention to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Sorry Sookie," he smirked down at me. "But you're not going anywhere."

* * *

**I wasn't quite happy with this chapter but tell me what you think. Oh, and I was thinking about getting a beta so if anybody is interested then please let me know. I would appreciate a good eye and honest opinion, so if the chapter isn't good enough then I would like to know before I try and post it. **

**Let me know your thoughts on the matter. **

**Oh, and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know that I have kept you waiting a long time but I decided to post the chapters when they just come to me, once I have been inspired you could call it. So, I was sitting at home when it suddenly came to me that I might as well try and get this chapter finished. So I hope you enjoy. **

**Thanks you to everyone who has reviewed, it really does mean a lot that you are being as supportive as you are. **

**xxx**

* * *

**Reminder:** _"You know this is kind of desperate even for you, having to blackmail me into kissing you?" I raised a brow, expecting him to be angry but he only barked out a laugh. I jumped, startled slightly._

_"A deal is a deal, Stackhouse" he smirked, not seemingly bothered by my previous comment._

_Sighing I rose to my tiptoes before peaking him quickly on the lips, feeling him lean in as if to deepen it but I pulled away before he could increase the contact. I giggled at his both disappointed and stunned expression._

_"No," he shook his head. "Not good enough."_

_I rolled my eyes. "You said a kiss, I kissed you" I pointed out causing him to frown._

_"That was hardly a kiss" he tried to protest as I slipped around him and moved to pick up his office phone. "Sookie," he tried to get my attention._

_"My lips touched yours, I call that a kiss" I giggled before dialling for a taxi of some kind. I hated wasting money on transport and I was going to kill Lafayette when I saw him next. What the hell was he thinking leaving me alone like he had? So much for being a good friend who cared about my wellbeing…_

_Opening my mouth to give my location I frowned when all I heard was the dial tone. Looking up I scowled, taking note of the reason as to why I was unable to follow through with my intention to get out of here as soon as possible._

_"Sorry Sookie," he smirked down at me. "But you're not going anywhere."_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own true blood unfortunately; I'm just messing around with the characters!**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Eric**

I kept my gaze level with Sookie's, carefully making sure to mask my emotions. Ever since the blonde telepath had first walked into my club it had been difficult to remain as stern as I had been trained to be. I should not be feeling such emotions for a human.

I had first, and still do, persuade myself her gift is the reason for my attraction towards the petite blonde. It would make sense, she was a valuable asset which my area could not afford to lose and let another gain. However much I told myself this was the reason though, it always brought me up short.

Would I still want her as much as I did if she wasn't as gifted?

I had spent many days running the details across the forefront of my mind, overlapping everything which had already occurred when it came to myself and Sookie. She was an enigma, a challenge that I took to readily.

The kiss she had placed on my lips, however brief, was actually more than I had expected. Manipulating her was while difficult, it wasn't impossible. She was a strong willed, modest female who was as stubborn as women came. It was refreshing compared to the fangbangers I surrounded myself with on a daily basis.

"Eric, I _really_ just want to go home."

_Ah, yes._ The thought of my lover leaving so early in the night was not an appealing thought in the slightest. While I had been in her company for the better part of her presence in my club, I found that my urges to keep her close hadn't been satisfied in the least. If anything, the slight taste of her being so relaxed in my presence had only spurred on my desire for the petite blonde, feeling something akin to the sensation of pouring petrel on an open fire.

It was explosive, dangerous, tempting.

I spun the cord of the phone using my fingers, staring down at her with a quirked brow. "You wish to leave so soon?"

Her eyes narrowed which only served to send a bolt of pleasure down towards my groin, sparking it to life more than it already was. I found myself constantly supporting a boner around the telepath, her scent alone making my mouth water.

"You know I do, Eric!" she clipped out, hands on hips. "Lafayette has left apparently, the addict has been found, there is no other reason for me to stay!"

_Oh __min älskare, I could think of so many reasons..._

It did not take me long to think up a opportunity for her to return to me. I wanted her, as far as I was concerned she was already mine. From the moment she had stepped into my bar with that infernal Compton I had taken it upon myself to claiming her as my own. She was far too good for the likes of Compton and any other vampire who wasn't myself.

"You need to come back tomorrow."

"I can't," was her immediate response. I narrowed my eyes. "I have work," she quickly added causing me to smirk. Seems she wasn't as against spending time with me as much as she tried to portray. _Interesting…_

"So you will come the day after, you need to interview the human after all. Unless, you wish for me to let Pam have her fun?" I quirked a brow, knowing her pure nature wouldn't allow her to do such a thing.

Feeling her frustration I controlled myself not to grin smugly. I may find it arousing when she let her spitfire personality out, but my keenness for her to return to me overrun my urge to elicit such a reaction out of my little telepath.

"Fine," she huffed. I found it strangely adorable. "Only because I don't want you to let Pam hurt him."

"I could ask Chow," I couldn't resist teasing.

Flushed red, Sookie seemed to fight off the urge to sneer. She was always the modest lady after all, traits which her late grandmother had seemingly broken into her. I found it an endearing quality.

"Don't Eric," she frowned.

Smirking I shot her a wink before handing over my office phone. "I will give you my word, I will not harm the human if you follow through with our agreement for you to interview him."

"Fine," she sighed before a wave of exhaustion seemed to run through her. I couldn't help but feel it was well as saw the impact it had on her small frame. It unsettled me.

Before she had the opportunity to begin to dial for a taxi of some sort I had the phone back into its cradle, her frustration and annoyance hitting me like a smack in the face. I knew I was pushing my luck, but I was hoping to play on her practical side.

"I will give you a ride home," I announced as I soon had on my leather jacket which had been resting on my office chair.

"Eric…"

I cut her off. "There will be no arguments. You are practical Sookie, why would you pay the cost of a taxi when you could get a ride free of charge? Is my company that bad?" I asked her bluntly. While I did not like the fact my lover had so little money, I told myself when she finally caved to being mine I would be able to shower her in whatever she wished. Diamonds, the finest silks, money…whatever she wanted, it would be hers.

I paused at the thought, since when did I wish to spoil such a human?

As soon as the question registered in my head I let it past, Sookie was far from being just a human. She smelt differently, sweet, and her gift clearly made her stand out. Her being in such a pretty, sensual and delightful package was merely a very beneficial bonus.

Seemingly too tired to argue Sookie nodded lazily, visibly preparing herself as she took deep and cleansing breaths before I opened my office door. Immediately the music filtered into the small space, the thumping beat no longer being silenced with my sound proof walls.

Hand on her lower back I guided her through the still thumping crowd, ignoring the bloodbags as they tried to capture my attention. Why would I want such distasteful humans when I had a delicious and fresh blonde by my side?

"Do you not feel well?" I asked her when I was hit with a wave of discomfort from her. I glanced down, frowning when I saw her own brows pinched together.

"Just a headache," she waved me off dismissively. She really did need to take better care of herself.

Once we were outside and in the open I could feel my beloved relax as she was hit with the cool breeze, few humans still waiting in line with the hopes of getting inside, if only for the last hour or two. Such desperation was not an attractive quality.

Holding the door open of my corvette I helped her slip inside the vehicle before I was in the driver's seat in the next split second.

"Pam informed me that you waited in line for an inappropriate amount time, I have told her I am disappointed she did not spot you earlier," I informed Sookie as I drove her to farmhouse.

She seemed shocked. "I am not going to let you give me special treatment-"

"You are not a fangbanger, Sookie" I turned to look at her. Vampire reflexes did not require us to have to pay attention as closely as humans were required to. "You do not have to, and will not, wait in line with them" I told her firmly. This was something I will not tolerate.

"I know I'm not a fangbanger," she winced at the term of phrase. I did not know why, they were pathetic bloodbags who were desperate enough to get a bit of fang that they would stoop as low as they did. It was amusingly self-destructive of them. "But-"

"There are no buts. When you visit my establishment, you will not wait in line" I told her sternly.

"And if I don't?" she challenged.

I smirked. "If you do not, I shall simply physically remove you from the queue in question, and trust me when I say I would enjoy it immensely."

"I bet you would," I heard her mutter. My smirk widened.

The silence was a predictable turn of events but not all unwelcome, it giving me the opportunity to once again mentally approach the subject of my affection for the clearly enchanting telepath.

Not be able to stifle the urge I cringed when I pulled up towards Sookies rundown farmhouse, the badly stoned pathway causing foreseeable damage to the paintwork of my corvette.

Flashing around I had her door open before she could make a comment about being perfectly capable to do it herself. My lover must have been exhausted on her feet though when not a comment as such passed through those deliciously tempting plump lips of hers.

"Do not forget our deal, min älskare" I reminded her, causally leaning against the surprisingly unscratched paint of my beauty.

Waving me off as she continued to walk slowly towards her porch I smirked when she couldn't seem to resist the urge not to look back. Winking I watched her flush a tempting shade of red before she disappeared into her run down home.

I would not have to wait long until I could truly call her my own.

* * *

Returning to Fangtasia was a short journey, no non-suicidal police officer would pull over a vampire, let alone a sheriff even if very few humans were aware of my status. It was not hard to distinguish the fact that I wasn't a low ranking vampire as many others were.

Striding into my bar I called Pamela to my side, my childe not failing to appear as soon as she had received my call. She may be a bitch, at times lazy and have an attitude which would put others to shame, but she was fiercely loyal and there has not been a day I have regretted my decision to create her. She served me well.

"Master," she purred. "I see you have returned without Sookie."

I smirked at that, my childe knew me well. "See to it that the human is not tortured, I would hate to break my word."

At the realisation that she wouldn't be able to have a little fun with the addict she pouted. "Are you sure I cannot change your mind? Maybe a few hours, just a little to make him scream."

Admiring her passion to protect our business I scoffed at the thought, Pamela would enjoy herself immensely if she was left alone with a new human to take out any frustrations she may have on him. They never did seem to last long when I let her have free reign over techniques, she was more the immense pain rather than my personal favourite of drawing it out for days, weeks. Pamela got bored to quickly I had learnt.

"I am sure your mere presence alone with do the job of making him scream, Pamela" I smirked, watching as her eyes narrowed as I used her full name. How I did like to annoy her, it was so _easy_.

She crossed her arms over her barely encased chest. "I don't see why you don't just get it on with her Eric," she flicked her hair. "Just flash her some fang, show some skin and seduce her already."

"So eager to get a new mistress, Pamela?" The corner of my mouth twitched upwards.

With narrowed eyes at her full name she scowled, red lips pursed as she glared at me. I grinned. "Fuck you!"

At that I laughed out loud, loving it on the rare occasions where I could render my childe speechless.

"Now, now Pam" I grinned. "No need for such unladylike language" I teased, knowing how it would only serve to set her off.

It worked.

"Oh why don't you go find yourself a cunt to sink your dick into? Oh that's right, your whipped!"

My grin fled from my lips as I stared at my childe, hiding my amusement from her through narrowed eyes. She knew that I hadn't felt the pleasure of a female body in some time, but how could I tell her that they simply didn't compare to the thought of a certain blonde? It was enough to make it almost impossible not to sneer at the desperation of the other bloodbags.

"Do not make me destroy your shoe collection, Pamela."

Her eyes widened in outrage. "You wouldn't?" I raised a brow. "Shit, I knew you would you fucking bastard," she hissed.

I chuckled. "Perhaps it is time to close the club, yes?"

While huffing and making a big deal about it I could feel her relief that the topic of conversation was no longer on me destroying her shoe collection. The threat was much more effective than any other I had dealt out to her over the years. Pam would take pain any day if it meant she could keep her beloveds.

Making my way towards my office I made a mental note to make some calls. Perhaps then time would seem to go faster until the night came where I could see my own beloved once again.

_Uh_, maybe Pam was right. I was acting so fuckin' whipped.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
